Digi Tales
by digigirl02
Summary: A collection of writings featuring the children of Courage, Friendship, Hope and Light.
1. Attention

Digi Tales

A/N & Disclaimer- My entries for the 100 digi-fics challenge. My characters are going to be on the original two set of digi siblings: Taichi, Hikari, Takeru and Yamato. As usual I do not own digimon, just any OCs that may show up.

Attention

"Methane, or CH4 as it is known on the periodic table is a chemical compound that is flammable, colorless and odorless. It was discovered by an Italian physicist named Alessandro Volta in 1776," droned on the chemistry teacher in his monotone voice.

Thirteen year old Takeru, or TK as his friends would call him looked out the window and sighed. It's too beautiful of a day to be stuck inside, he thought as he absentminedly started to doodle sketches of Patamon on the margins of his worksheet. Wondering if any of his other friends were as bored as he was, he glanced over to the girl sitting beside him and couldn't help but notice how intently she was taking notes.

Typical, he thought amused at his best friend. Only someone who would want to be a teacher would find this interesting. Looking at his watch he let out another sigh. I can't believe that this is coming to my mind, he thought, but I'd rather face a rouge digimon then to have to endure paying attention to this class for another twenty minutes.


	2. Bunny

Bunny

"Takeru, you jerk." The said blond looked up from his book and was face to face with his angry best friend. "Don't try to deny it," she said crossly as she held up an opened package that caused him to do an anime style sweat drop. "Tailmon told me everything."

"Let me explain," the boy replied a bit timidly.

Hikari snorted, " I don't why you would," she retorted ignoring the guilty look that plagued her friend's face as he stared at the half eaten bunny in her hands. "I know that you were the one that eat the ears off of my chocolate bunny."


	3. Stubborn

Stubborn

A/N- My first attempt at an all-dialogue one-shot.

"You go first."

"No you."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Says the guy that if you were to look up the word "Stubborn" in the dictionary you would see a picture of his face."

"Takes one to know one."

"Very mature Taichi, now why don't you use your crest of courage and go first."

"Then why don't you be a good friend and go first then."

"Because I don't want to."

"Neither do I."

"Guys, guys don't tell me that you are actually arguing over this."

"This doesn't concern you."

"Hey, don't talk to my sister like that."

''Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

"Hikari is right, is this really something that you two really need to argue about?"

"Stay out of this little bro."

"I have an idea, why don't you flip a coin to see who goes first."

"Sounds good to me, what do you say Taichi."

"It sounds alright to me as long as I get to call it."

"Fine."

"Heads."

…

"Ha, you lost."

"Shut up Yamato."

"Okay boys, whose up first?"

"I am, and quit looking so smug, after all, you're up next ."

"Sometimes I can't believe our brothers."

"Yeah, you would think that we are back in the Digiworld or something."

"I know what you mean, but then again this is our brothers we are talking about here. Only they would make such a big deal about having to get their hair cut."


	4. Cry

Cry

A/N- My first attempt at a chibi Takari fic.

It was another lovely spring day at Highton View Terrance daycare, thought four year old Hikari Yagami as she continued to play with a couple of her friends. Looking around for more ideas, she caught sight of a blond boy sitting in a corner away from everyone else. He looked very sad with his eyes all puffy and red like he had been crying. Feeling sorry and somewhat drawn to the boy, Hikari excused herself and headed towards where the boy was sitting.

Takeru Ishida wiped his nose with his shirt sleeve thinking about the predicament he was in. He knew that he wasn't crazy like his parents seemed to think he was. He knew what he saw, even if they didn't believe him. Every time he tried to explain it to his mommy she would get upset. Takeru had noticed that his mommy has been upset a lot lately especially towards their daddy. Yamato, his big brother told him that mommy was under a lot of stress and that daddy working all the time was making her upset. Takeru knew what he was talking about. It seemed like all his daddy did nowadays was work. And when he did come home, it would be really late, and mommy would get into arguments with him. But they weren't like the arguments that he had with Yamato. They would yell loudly at each other and sometimes daddy would leave the apartment slamming the door behind him. Mommy would then go to their room and cry. Takeru hated seeing their mommy cry. He wanted to make her feel better so he told her about what he saw because he thought it was neat. But his mommy didn't think so. She told him that there was no such things as monsters and not to mention it again. Takeru then started crying and his big brother tried to comfort him, saying that he saw them too, and to keep it their little secret.

That was a couple of weeks ago. Takeru mistakenly brought it up again, and mommy then set up an appointment for his to see a sigh-call-a-gist. The sigh-call-a-gist was a nice lady who let him play with some of her toys and told his parents that he just had an over-active imagination. But Takeru knew what he saw was real, that two monsters were fighting outside his terrene and it wasn't some tare-a-rest attack like everyone was saying it was. So Takeru decided to keep it quite and never tell another soul about it.

"What's wrong," a concerned voice asked breaking Takeru from his thoughts. Looking up he saw a girl with kind brown eyes.

"Nothing," he said with a sniff.

"Are you sure," she asked again.

Takeru nodded, there was no way that he was going to tell her his problems, she'll probably run and tell the teacher. But yet a part of him felt that he could confide in the girl. "It's just that people think I am crazy," he told her, "but I am not."

"I don't think you are crazy," she said.

"Well the grown-ups do," he argued back. "They say that I am just 'manging it and that there is no such things as monsters."

"Like the ones a couple of weeks ago," asked the girl.

Takeru looked at her with wide eyes. "You saw them too" he asked.

The girl gave him a small smile. "Yep," she said. "I even got to ride the big dinosaur.

Takeru looked at her intrigued, "really," he asked. Just then the bell rang singling the end of free time. Heading back over to his desk Takeru smiled. Maybe I am not crazy after all, he thought.


End file.
